World Apocalypse
by Cassandra Strife
Summary: "Why do you save me?" She asked. "I need you here in order to live." He answered. When the world comes into a big chaos, the only thing they can do is to affiliate with each other. SasukeXSakura Couple. Resident Evil-Style


**World Apocalypse**

By: Cassandra Strife

.

.

** Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, undead will pop up in the story line.

.

.

.

**Chapter One: Into the Chaos**

_"In life God doesn't give you the people you want, instead He gives you the people you need._

_ To teach you, to hurt you, to love you, and make you exactly the way you should be."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

-xXx-

.

.

.

'_I must run faster_, ' Sakura thought bitterly. '_If I don't, it will be the death of me_."

Sakura sprinted through the hallways as the hordes of dead people run after her. She tried to keep her distance away from them as much as possible. She didn't know how these kinds of things occurred, but one thing is clear, she must run faster in order to live. She must go away from these corpses.

She rushed through the stairs and go inside a classroom. She locked the door as the crowd following her tried to go inside.

'_Shit! This door won't last long, I should think of a way to escape!'_ She breathed hard as she put the chairs and tables at the door. She checked the room, trying to search for a loophole to escape.

She looked through the window and witnessed another student being eaten by the school's principal. At the gate, there were hundreds of zombies trying to get inside.

'_Damn these living undead! What do they think of us? A meal!_' Sakura told herself. She stopped quarreling with her thoughts as the sounds of breaking glasses were heard.

'_Crap! They're getting inside,_' she looked horribly as the zombies got inside the room one by one. She found a cutter at the teacher's desk. She tried to collect her composure as she get ready with the upcoming enemies.

At the time when a zombie had gotten beside her, she landed a kick into its torso and stabbed another zombie at the head. She was very grateful that she knew how to fight due to her taekwondo practice sessions. _'I won't last long if I keep this up_,' Sakura thought as she tried to defense herself from the living corpses. She uses her full abilities to stab the zombies at their head. Though they are slow moving, they begun to become berserk when there are people near them. '_I can't kill all of them, I should think of a way out, they're too many for me!_'

When all of the zombies got inside, Sakura jump into the teacher's desk then the white board and climbed through the open ceiling of the room. '_Whoa, that was close!_' she evened out her breathing. Though she was glad that she survived the horrible mass of flesh-eating corpses, she can't put her guard down because she knew she'll encounter a lot of them once she go down the AC's duct.

She crawled inside the ceiling's duct and look outside every time there's a hole. It is true that the school building was big but how come that all of the rooms she went, there's always a zombie inside in it!

Sakura didn't know how her schoolmates became like this. If she knew that these will happen, she shouldn't have gone to school. '_Well, we can say that but who knows what's happening in my house now'_. She continued to crawl until she found another hole. In there, she saw her classmate being eaten by their class advisor. '_At least if I'm there, I'll try to be prepared with all those knives in the kitchen_.'

When she found another hole, she checked the room from the duct and found no zombies in there yet. The room was neat and there were no howls coming from the zombies. She jump down and inspect the room. Yes, it was guaranteed that no zombies are inside yet. With the curtain divider and beds she can see, she could tell that the duct managed to direct her to the clinic.

The room was perfectly arranged and somehow she found herself resting in the bed. She knew that she shouldn't feel at ease but she can't help herself because of too much running she experienced today. When she felt a little fine, she continued to survey the room.

Sakura thought that this is too much. Those zombies were really terrific. She never thought that the one she's playing the other week can be the end of her. While Sakura was very fond with killing-undead-type of games, she never wished that something like this could ever happen. Really, how could those people became flesh-eating corpses? Do these things were the same as those in the games? No, not really. This is dangerous. This is not a form of joke. This is a life threatening situation where you cannot ask for help because the person you're asking for might be the one who's biting you next.

'_How could this happen? How did they become infected_?' Sakura thought as she searched for something she can use later. She knows how to become infected. The only thing that is needed is the willingness of a person to be bitten. One bite is enough. It is enough to make yourself insane for blood and flesh of your own kind. But the question is: Who made those zombies that infected the school's students?

When Sakura peeped through the window, she found out that the whole village is in chaos. There were running people in the road trying to get rid of the undead. On the other side, there were burning houses. '_Even if I go out, I might die in there.'_

She searched through the nurse' table and she found some medicines and first aid kit. _'Maybe, there's a use for this later,'_ Sakura told herself as she put the scissors on her bag. While continue searching, she noticed a suitcase under the table. She opened it and found a gun loaded with bullets. _'At least I knew how to use this,'_ Sakura thought as she put it inside her pocket.

Her father taught her how to use a gun before he died. Of course, she will learn it immediately if your own father pointed another gun on your face and the only choice for you to live is to shoot him with your own gun. '_I should thank him for this'_. With that she always remembers how to use it. '_Might use the benefit of this skill before I die,' _she thought_._

While arranging her pack, she heard something shift on the farthest bed from the table. She walked silently as she neared the bed, holding onto the curtain. She tense and hold her gun, readying for the upcoming attack.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy girl, don't shoot! We're in the same situation here!" said the man resting in the bed.

"Shikamaru! You're here?" Sakura said, almost shocked.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru said while rising in the bed.

"What're you doing there? Do you know what's happening outside? Geez… And here I thought I was the only one alive!" said Sakura while putting the gun in her pocket.

"I know! I know! But could you blame me if I want to rest with all those running! It's the very first time I am able to sit!" replied the man.

"Do you think there are still survivors out there? We might help them if we checked outside." Sakura suggested, looking at the door.

"Well somebody is already looking for them outside. I was just here to make sure that there were no zombies inside and luckily when I got here, I found none. So that's where I decided to rest for a while." Shikamaru explained, scratching his head.

"And you didn't even help them? Really Shikamaru, could ever think other than yourself?" Sakura said while shaking her head.

"There's a little chance that they'll survive even if I search for them, we got ourselves divided while running from all those bullshits." Shikamaru explained himself.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. It's not easy to go in a safe place then go outside again for nothing." Sakura said while checking something on her bag. "How many of you are still alive before you stuck in here?

"We're five, I got myself away from them when we run pass the canteen." Shikamaru answered, eyes deep in thought. "So, what're you gonna do now?

"Well, it can't be help. It's not like there is still other safe place here in the village. What we have here inside the school is much better than going outside." Sakura replied, thinking what to do next.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Help! Open the door! Let us in!" A girl shouted behind the door.

Sakura immediately run to the door and opened it. "Hurry up! Get inside!" she shouted as she opened the door for them. There were two girls behind the door while a boy running trying to get past the zombies.

"Hurry Sai! Come on!" They shouted while waiting for the boy to get inside.

Once the boy named Sai got inside, Sakura kicked the zombies trying to get pass the door while the other two girls hurrying to close it.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Raarrrr! Raarrr!

"Haa… Haa… Haa… Haa… Thank God! We're safe!" said the girl while trying to get hold of herself.

"Damn those stupid zombies, we can't really get rid of them!" said the other one, resting her back on the door.

Shikamaru looked at them, already calmed after what happened. "I'm glad you manage to go in here. At least destiny decided to put us together again."

"So you mean, you are with them?" Sakura asked standing up from the door. "Gosh, now I really think I'm stupid! I thought I was the only one alive here!"

"Where's Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

No one answered as Shikamaru's question still lingered through the air. Somehow the noise outside subsided. '_I think those zombies also know when to get tired_.' Sakura thought as she calmed herself with the unpleasant quietness of the room.

"He's dead." Said the blond-haired girl. "We tried to help him but… we… he can't…" sobbed the girl.

"FUCK!" Shikamaru shouted as he continued to kick the bed.

'_He didn't make it._' Sakura finished the sentence in her own thought.

.

.

.

.

.

-xXx-

.

.

.

.

.

"So your name is Sai." Sakura said as she looked through the group. "By the way I'm Sakura from class 2A. You?"

"My name is Hinata from class 2C, I'm glad to meet you Sakura." Hinata said, shaking Sakura's hand.

"I'm… Look! Is this the time to introduce ourselves? We're being hunted by those zombies outside and it's not the time to do dilly-dallying!" Said Ino.

"I'm not trying to do chatting. I'm trying to know who I'm working with these kinds of situations. We might need as well to know ourselves. It's hard to face those zombies without knowing our own capabilities." Sakura said calmly, trying to lose the tension.

"She's right. We should know what we can so we could do some sort of a plan. There were many zombies outside and it's not like we can pass through them without helping each other. But first we need some resources to kill those zombies." Shikamaru said, already moved on with Chouji's death.

"Well we managed to get two guns, a baseball bat, a bokken and Hinata have her bow." Sai answered as he looked to their weapons.

"That's all we have. For now we have no choice but to use this somehow." Sakura said as she arranged the other things needed.

"What! We're going out here? Even if we go outside, there's nothing we could do. Anywhere in this school have zombies in it!" shouted Ino, disagreeing with the group's plan.

"I don't plan to die here in starvation. It's better to kill myself than to die with boredom. And I think I can't lose my life without fighting a little." Sakura demanded.

"Well it's up to you if you want to stay here but most of the group agrees to go outside and search for some survivors." Sai said while preparing his gun.

"What to do you think we can do?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"Heh, Do you really have to ask that?." Shikamaru said smirking wickedly as an upcoming plan slowly runs through his head.

.

.

.

.

.

-xXx-

.

.

.

.

.

"At the count of three… One, two, three!" Sakura shouted while Ino and Hinata opened the door. Suprisingly, there's no one outside.

"Whoa! I think our effort became wasted!" Ino said as she walked outside the door. Sakura surveyed the hallways as they all go outside the clinic. Howls where heard at the hallway on the right.

"We should go now if we don't want to encounter them."Shikamaru said walking pass through them.

They managed to go down the second floor. They somehow killed most of the zombies got in their way. Hinata became their long range shooter since she knew how to use a bow. Sai uses the baseball bat and Sakura uses the bokken whenever the zombies come near the group. Shikamaru and Ino use the guns only when needed.

'_We should not use the gun frequently, we won't know when is the time we run out of ammo.'_ Shikamaru thought as they continue to walk down the second floor.

"I think we should go in, we might find a survivor in there" Sakura suggested as she looked through the library's door.

"Yeah, let's go inside." Shikamaru told them quietly.

"Hey, Wait! What if there were many zombies inside there?" Ino asked, shaking a bit.

"Then we just run away to safety, what do you think?" Sai answered while Ino gave him a horrible look.

"Well, we can't find that out if we don't get in. Hinata, Sai hold onto the doors. Shikamaru and Ino, get ready." Sakura said while the other two held into their position.

"Okay, One… Two… Three… NOW!" Shikamaru shouted as the two swung the door open.

When they got in, there were no howls coming inside the library. '_This is unexpectedly quiet. I know many zombies are in here when I passed this area last time.'_ Sakura thought as she continued to inspect around the room. '_There were blood stains on the walls and on the book shelves, it's impossible that no one is here especially if the door was closed_.' Sakura told herself miserably.

"Help me, please. I don't wanna die!" said the wounded man appeared beside the librarian's desk.

"What happened in here?"Hinata asked, trying to get rid of her hemophobia.

"There's a big monster! Didn't you see it? It ate all the people inside here and I'm the only one survived!" said the man.

"Sakura! Put your head down!" Shikamaru shouted as she complied with his command.

When Sakura stand up, her eyes became big as she absorbed the details in the front of her eyes. There was a big monster shaped like a dog with a very long tongue. The monster growled as it chews the wounded man's flesh. It finished the man's body within a minute.

The group can't move from the spot due to their shock. They somehow manage to watch the wounded man's agony as his flesh was being torn by the monster.

"Guys! We should get out of here!" Shikamaru said as the monster growled into them after finishing its meal. _'I think he wants us to be his next dinner. We should get out as fast as we can!'_ Shikamaru thought as he formed a plan in his head.

"Hinata! Get down!" Sakura shouted as she jumps to Hinata's side when the monster tries to attack her. 'Crap! I never expected this!' Sakura thought as they run and dodge the monsters attack.

"Ino! Use your gun! Don't just stand there!" Shikamaru shouted as he shoots the monster on the head.

The monster continued to growl as the group shoots its head. 'I need to think of a way for them to escape!' Sakura thought as she forms her own plan in her head. 'Well, I think there's no other way since I'm the one who decides to go in here'.

"Shikamaru! Give me your gun!" Shouted Sakura.

"What?"

"Just give me your gun!"

"Sakura here!" Shikamaru threw the gun to Sakura.

"Thanks, hey monster! Come and fight me!" Sakura shouted to the monster as she continued to shoot its head.

The monster went to her front as she stood motionless in its face.

.

.

.

.

.

-xXx-

.

.

.

.

.

"Damned that Sakura! I never knew that she will sacrifice herself for us!" Ino shouted.

"Sakura thought that it's her fault that's why she took the blame by being the bait for the monster. Sai said trying to speculate Sakura's decision.

"Fuck! Fuck! Damn! Why do things like these needs to occur! We're just students! Where those bastards came form! Damn!" Shikamaru shouted as he kicks the wall in front of him.

"Shikamaru, Sakura-chan sacrifice herself for us. We shouldn't waste what she did for us to live. We couldn't lose hope. We must continue to fight!" Hinata said, eyes with determination.

"Come on, we don't want that monster eat us too right? We must go now." Sai said as he gathers the group to stand.

Raaaarrrrrr….. Raaaarrrrrr Raarrrrrrr

Sakura manage to escape in the library through its window. Before the monster had bitted her, she kicked its head and run towards the window. She runs through the stairs into the third floor and hides into a cabinet in a classroom. She was lucky that there were no zombies in her way as she run.

'I must not make a sound. No sound… No sound… Come on Sakura, you can do this.' Sakura breathed hard as she peeped though the holes of the cabinet. The monster tried to find her as it go around the room.

Somehow, the monster didn't notice her and stop surveying the room. It slowly retracts though the door and retreats back to the hallway. Slowly, Sakura go outside the cabinet and inspect the room. She took little and careful steps as she go out the room. Little that she knows, the monster waits at the wall beside the door.

Sakura took the last step and let her vision survey the hallway. Her eyes got wide as she found the monsters tongue nearing her face.

"Run!" Someone shouted.

She didn't hesitate as she followed that voice and continue to run to the hallways. The monster growled as the bullets go through its face.

The monster faced its attacker. It continued to growl as the bullets go deep into its face. The man continued to shoot its gun as the monster jump towards him. He sprinted to the hallways as he continued to shoot the monster running after him. He holds Sakura and turned to the right. They continued to run until they found an open room. When the monster has neared his form, he jumped towards Sakura and grabbed her waist as he managed get themselves inside the classroom beside the hallways.

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Sakura heard a very loud noise as she found her face smashed to a hard chest. After collecting herself, she looked upwards and tried to peep to her savior's face. He has ebony black hair with little bangs to the side. He looked downwards meeting her emerald eyes with his onyx ones.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Hi, everyone! I'm Jhoey. I'm new here in ...

Well, I like to try writing stories in this site...

I'm very glad that there were many writers here...

I wish you would like my story too...

Please comment anything you like...

I know through this, I can become a better writer...

Thanks and God bless!

.

.

_**Cassandra Strife**_


End file.
